


Hywela

by NemesisNyx, Varalisse



Series: The Falasion Legacy [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisNyx/pseuds/NemesisNyx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varalisse/pseuds/Varalisse
Summary: Hywela is Melangell's younger sister.Hywela - Huh-well-uh





	1. Chapter 1

Korriban had to be the shittiest shithole planet she had ever been too, and she practically grew up on Hutta.

 

Korriban was an ugly wash of red sand, red tombs, red buildings, and red people. It didn’t matter what species the red people were, they all wore red clothing, they were all red people.

 

It was disgusting and Hywela hated it.

 

But she had a job to do. It had taken ten years to find out where her aunt’s lightsaber was. Mel had gotten the ashes, Hywela needed to get the lightsaber.

 

Hywela was livid when she discovered her aunt’s lightsaber wasn’t even a trophy. It wasn’t even locked away in some back drawer in a random desk by some Sith. No, it was dumped in an urn in one of the many tombs on Korriban.

 

Hywela had bled the Sith dry that told her. Sith didn’t deserve mercy for what they did to her aunt.

 

At sixteen, Hywela was still pretty despite the scars that criss-crossed her body from her time with slavers and hunting and fighting the Hutts’ gladiatorial arenas when hunting was scarce. She never told that to her sister. Mel worried enough.

 

Hywela had been able to get on Korriban because she happened to be with a group of bounty hunters that the Sith had called to hunt runaway students. These students were more troublesome than the usual students. These students had almost completed their trials before running away.

 

Hywela had slipped off the first chance she got, locating the tomb in which her aunt’s lightsaber had been unceremoniously dumped. Now she just had to get inside.

 

#

 

Hywela hated how she was an  adult to everybody. She had been an adult to the Ascendancy for six years; according to both the Pubs and the Imps, Hywela was a newly minted adult. Just turned of legal age.

 

It was both frustrating and vague. As if an arbitrary number qualified her as an adult when she had been an adult since she was five, and old woman since she was six. Being in the slave pits did that.

 

So did murdering each and every single one of the slavers and overseers.

 

Hywela had blood on her hands and before she died she would have more. But that didn’t matter to her. It only mattered that she found who murdered her aunt.

 

Hywela watched one acolyte in particular. This acolyte was not what she seemed. This acolyte was hiding something as surely as Hywela was hiding something.

 

Hywela had a sudden urge to get to know this acolyte.

 

#

 

The tomb was dusty and boring and dark. Hywela didn’t care, the urn was in here somewhere.

 

“What are you doing here?” A female voice asked out of the darkness.

 

Hywela turned, it was the acolyte that had so fascinated her earlier in the day. This acolyte was gorgeous. Hywela never thought about the attractiveness of people often, people were people, either victim or guarantor. Attractiveness didn’t matter.

 

But this acolyte was gorgeous.

 

“I’m looking for my aunt’s lightsaber. It was dumped in an urn somewhere in this tomb.” Hywela didn’t care if the acolyte believed her.

 

Sihobeon looked at the Chiss and saw nothing. Not even a flicker. If Sihobeon wasn’t looking dead on at this Chiss she would not believe the Chiss was there. The Chiss’ aura was nothing, it wasn’t even a neutral. It was just not there. And Sihobeon couldn’t feel the Chiss through the Force either. Force speaking, this Chiss didn’t exist.

 

“Ok.” Sihobeon shrugged, a bit of grave robbery sounded rather fun.

 

Hywela shrugged, the amusement of an acolyte didn’t matter.

 

“I know where it is. Your aunt’s lightsaber.” Sihobeon looked up at Hywela, despite Sihobeon being four years older, the Chiss was taller.

 

“Where?” Hywela looked down at the acolyte, just now seeing the beautiful green eyes and freckles that paired exceedingly well with the gorgeous face.

 

“Let me show you.” Sihobeon smiled. The lightsaber was so very close to where she dropped off information for Lord Teaw.

 

#

 

Hywela held her aunt’s lightsaber. She ignited it; the bright purple and white crystal cast an eerie glow over Sihobeon’s features.

 

Hywela and Sihobeon had introduced themselves on the way to the dump site. Both had stuttered over the foreignness of the other’s name. Both had laughed, shared a smile. Both checked each other out.

 

“Why do you need her lightsaber?” Sihobeon sat cross-legged on a nearby pedestal.

 

“We already have her ashes; we need her lightsaber to go in her shrine.” Hywela de-ignited the lightsaber, tucking it in her boot.

 

Sihobeon nodded, she had no idea who the ‘we’ were but it wasn’t greatly important. What was important was the Chiss standing in front of her.

 

“We’re trying to find her murderer.” Hywela had no idea why she told this acolyte, only that she did.

 

Sihobeon nodded again, she didn't ask who 'we' were. “A Sith?”

 

“A Sith in conjunction with the Jedi.” Hywela said.

 

Sihobeon raised a curious eyebrow. “Interesting. Do you need help?” She wanted to help. Anything that brought down the Sith and embarrassed the Jedi at the same time was alright by her.

 

Hywela cocked her head to the side and studied the acolyte. And offer of help? Interesting. “Sure.”


	2. Hywela 1

“Home sweet home.” Hywela muttered as she took her first step onto Hutta after a yearlong absence.

 

Hutta was a shitty planet, not as shitty as Korriban but still awful. Maybe it was because Hutta was a second home to her. Nostalgia. Always had a way of putting a rosy tint on even the worst memories.

 

Hywela walked to the cantina. The planet had changed in the past year. There was a gang war happening between Fath’ra and Nemro. Not that there was much of a difference philosophically between the two Hutts. There was never much of a difference philosophically between Hutts. The worms all believed in the same thing. Take, take, take, control, control, control, eat, eat, eat.

 

She scoffed. If she didn’t need to get into the Great Hunt so she could get her own ship, she wouldn’t be back here. But Braden had called in a favor, and Hywela remembered the old human as being kind even if she hadn’t seen him since she was ten.

 

#

 

Braden hadn’t changed, still picked up strays. Hywela looked at Mako. Braden must’ve picked the cyborg up after he got Hywela on a shuttle back to Dantooine. Yeah, Braden was still a decent guy. Hywela hadn’t ever met that many decent guys, or adults for that matter.

 

#

 

Trandoshans were nothing. Tarro Blood was nothing. Hywela was going to win the Great Hunt just to kill Tarro Blood.


	3. Hywela 2

The first thing people noticed about Hywela were the scars that ran across her face like a road map. Crisscrossing, deviating to start or stop suddenly, having larger ones that branched off into smaller ones. Many people wondered where that type of scarring came from.

 

The second thing people noticed about Hywela were her pointed teeth. At the age of twelve, she decided she’d take some gladiatorial winnings and have her teeth surgically sharpened into points. She even had metal tips implanted on her canines. Her teeth looked like a cross between Cathar and nexu teeth. Her teeth were weapons to maim.

 

Everything about Hywela screamed dangerous. She was an obvious threat so it was amazing that people didn’t run screaming when they saw her. But bravado covered a lot of things.

 

It was a strange fact, but Hywela was looking forward to killing the Jedi. She wasn’t Mandalorian but she had her own reasons to hate the Jedi.

 

“You don’t want to do this.” Kellian Jarro, the last target for the Great Hunt said. His padawan looking on in confusion.

 

“Then tell me who ordered the death of Nis Rlaga.” Hywela said, blaster pointed at Jarro’s knee.

 

“You’re one of her nieces.” Jarro couldn’t hide his shock. “What happened to her husband?”

 

“Killed in a Hutt gladiatorial pit twelve years ago. He had to find another job since you lot took his only means to work.” Hywela’s uncle had been the custodian of the Jedi Temple that their aunt had run.

 

“You’re doing this for revenge.” Jarro spoke soothingly to Hywela, trying to calm her down rather like one would a rabid animal.

 

“No, this is just business. What I do to the one that ordered it is revenge.” Hywela shot Jarro in the knee. “Do you know anything or not?”

 

“Master!” The padawan cried, grabbing her lightsaber and stepping forward.

 

“Gault, watch our friend here.” Hywela jerked her head to the padawan. “I’m not done questioning her _master_.” She sneered the last word. What did Sith or Jedi know about masters?

 

Gault took his rifle and aimed at the padawan’s head. “Be a good dear and shut up.” He told the girl.

 

“Now, do you know anything or not, Jarro?” Hywela shot out Jarro’s other knee.

 

“Will my answer gain me leniency?” Jarro huffed from his position.

 

“No, like I said, this is business. It will however give your padawan leniency.” Hywela smiled unpleasantly, showcasing almost every pointed tooth in her head, the ship’s light glinting off the metal implants.

 

“Master Kaedan.” Jarro finally said. “He knows who ordered it.” He looked at his padawan. “What was done to your aunt was regrettable but necessary. We needed an ally in the Empire-”

 

Hywela cut him off mid explanation with a blaster bolt between the eyes.

 

“Master!” The padawan screamed.

 

“You’re free to go, girl. I suggest you take it.” Hywela holstered her blaster.

 

“No! I will avenge my master!” She ignited her lightsaber.

 

Hywela shot the padawan between the eyes with a blaster bolt before the padawan could even move.

 

“This is what I get for trying to be merciful.” Hywela almost sounded regretful.

 

Gault laughed. He understood all too well how merciful Hywela could be if properly motivated. “So the Jedi killed your aunt, huh?” He asked as they headed back to the ship.

 

“Something like that, yeah.” Hywela stated.

 

Gault shook his head and mumbled something about how the Jedi were fools. Hywela had to agree with the scoundrel. The Jedi were fools to think they could send a woman to her death and not expect retribution.

 

But Hywela had a lead now. Master Kaedan and somebody in the Sith Empire.


	4. Chapter 4

Hywela was getting real tired of landing on shitty-ass planets. Korriban, Hutta, Nar Shaddaa, Balmorra, and now Dromund Kaas. What was up with the Empire and shit planets? Dromund Kaas was marginally better than Korriban at least, here everybody wore all black to match the constant rain fall.

 

Hywela rolled her eyes and turned on her helmet’s fan so that her screen stopped fogging up, she had no idea how Mako could walk around and not have a helmet. Wasn’t the girl afraid of her implant short circuiting or whatever happened to cyborgs? Whatever, humans were weird and did weird things.

 

“Are you sure we’re even going in the right direction?” Hywela asked finally, there was only so much rock and wet and dumb animals she could take. She had finally gotten bored with shooting the animals half an hour ago. She really didn’t need the practice anyway.

 

“Yep, we should be hitting the encampment soon. It’s just over there.” Mako pointed off in a general direction.

 

Hywela sighed and kept walking.

 

#

 

It had, thankfully, stopped raining and Hywela was able to take her helmet off. While a helmet was necessary, she loathed it. It gave her clients a false sense of security in her opinion. Her clients couldn’t be frightened shitless if they couldn’t see her teeth or scars.

 

“God fuck do I loathe that damn helmet.” Hywela groused as she hung her helmet on her belt.

 

“It’s better for anonymity.” Mako said with a roll of her eyes as they climbed the stairs that led into the Mandolorian enclave on Dromund Kaas.

 

Hywela snorted. “Well it sucks ass when its raining. How about a compromise?” She stopped her companion. “I wear it while I hunt but when meeting with clients or intimidating targets I get to take it off?”

 

Mako thought about it. Hywela had a point, her appearance would help frighten her target and clients alike. Sometimes clients needed to be frightened in order to pay. And depending on the type of client Hywela’s scars, pointed teeth, and demeanor could guarantee them more money.

 

“Deal.” Mako offered her hand for a handshake.

 

Hywela accepted it. Mako was a partner in all things, this was no different. “Excellent, now let us go and kill the whatever it is we gotta kill.”

 

Mako snorted a laugh and followed Hywela as the Chiss woman entered the enclave.

 

There were fve people standing next to the bonfire, Hywela vaguely wondered if the bonfire was set before the rain or afterwards. These were Mandalorians, they might have fire that could burn even in a deluge.

 

“This is a camp for warriors. Not hikers.” A brunette Mandalorian spat. “You aren’t welcome here.”

 

“Wow, you’re mildly unpleasant.” Hywela quipped. She could feel Mako blanching beside her and practically hear the woman begging her not to pick a fight.

 

The brunette snorted drawing a knife.

 

A fellow brunette beside him spoke up, “She’s more warrior than you, Jogo.”

 

Jogo rolled his eyes.

 

“Torian Cadera.” The pleasant brunette introduced himself. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, some Mandalorian scarring that Hywela assumed was a right of passage of some sort on both cheeks.

 

Hywela arched an eyebrow, Torian was rather attractive. “Nice to meet you too, kid.”

 

Hywela noticed the slight tick in Torian’s forehead as he corrected her. “Not a kid.”

 

“Oh, apologies. I’m shit at telling the ages of humans.” Hywela jerked a thumb at Mako. “First time I met her I thought she was sixteen.”

 

“Really?” Mako asked, turning an incredulous gaze to Hywela.

 

“Yeah. Actually,” Hywela turned to look at Mako, “I have no idea how old you actually are.”

 

Mako shook her head. “It’s not important right now.”

 

“Disagreed. I find it is suddenly very important I know your age.” Hywela smiled unpleasantly.

 

Mako shivered, she still wasn’t used to how Hywela used her smile to get information out of people. “I’m twenty-two.”

 

“Wow, ok, you’re older than me. I have got to learn how to tell ages of humans. This shit is getting ridiculous.” Hywela shook her head. “So, I’m here to kill something at the bottom of that cave?” She pointed at the entrance to the cave.

 

Torian nodded, chewing his bottom lip in thought as he looked over Hywela. “If there’s a bottom it’s probably there.” He offered.

 

Hywela clicked her tongue at him and tossed up a hand sign. “Thanks, bro.” She clapped Mako on the shoulder. “Come on, we gotta go kill something.”

 

Mako sighed dramatically. “Maybe you should’ve brought Gault.”

 

#

 

Torian had never seen a Chiss up-close. Not until he was at the Naming Ceremony at the end of the Great Hunt, even then he had only seen Hywela in passing. He knew her name, everybody that had been there knew her name. Hywela. She was gorgeous, of course. He hadn’t known she had pointed teeth until today though.

 

And some of teeth even had metal implants at the tip. He recognized what those teeth were. A warning, a threat, a promise rolled into one. She could and would rip out a throat with her teeth in needed.

 

Torian found himself immensely turned on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought you should've been able to say how unpleasant Jogo is to his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Torian Cadera. Out of every cutie in the galaxy for Hywela to cross paths with twice it would be him. And now he was asking to join her.

 

“I would like to join you. Join your hunts.” Torian was nervous, vainly trying not to show it.

 

“Sure.” Hywela liked him, he fought well, he was smart. “Welcome aboard, Cadera.”

 

He smiled, it was just a slight upturn of his lips but Torian smiled at her. “Thanks.”

 

Hywela felt her face morph into a responding smile. Strange.

 

#

 

Torian couldn’t reconcile the Hywela on the hunt and Hywela during down time. Hunter Hywela was serious, deadly, all menace and violence. Downtime Hywela was laid back and prone to teasing.

 

“You ass!” Hywela giggled as her foot shoveled Gault off the couch.

 

Gault just laughed and threw a cookie at her head.

 

Torian felt his face cracking into another smile.

 

Another thing he couldn’t reconcile. He’d smiled more since joining Hywela’s crew then he had in four months prior.

 

“In case you were, wondering, yeah, they’re always like this.” Mako jerked her chin to indicate Hywela and Gault tossing food at each other as the Chiss and Devaronian tried to fight for complete control of the couch.

 

“Who wins?” Torian asked, barely tearing his eyes away from Hywela. She was cackling madly, pelting Gault with almonds now. Where were the two of them getting all the food?

 

“Well, a truce is usually called when Gault brings out the coconut cookies and Hywela offers to share her rum.” Mako laughed and shrugged. “Watch.” She pointed at the scene.

 

Torian’s eyes widened as sure enough Gault brought out a packet of coconut cookies, claiming a truce, proffering the tasty morsels. Hywela conceded with an offer to share her rum, she pulled a flask from somewhere.

 

Happily, Hywela and Gault sat next to each other, sharing the cookies and rum as they watched whatever was on the television.

 

Torian shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Hey, Torian, would you maybe-,” Mako started to say when Hywela’s voice called out across the room.

 

“Torian, come here and tell me about yourself.” Hywela smiled her sharp smile at him.

 

A shiver of want ran up Torian’s spine. “Be right there.” He waved at Mako. “I’ll catch up with you later, k?”

 

Mako frowned as she watched Torian rush to Hywela’s side. “Right, yeah.”

 

Mako watched as Torian’s face lit up as he talked animatedly to Hywela. Or, well, animatedly for him anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Hywela was smiling at him again; her smile sharp and menacing. Again, that shiver of want traveled up Torian’s spine.

 

“Been watching you work.” Torian called out as she passed by him, he couldn’t help but smirk when she stopped to talk to him. “You’re an amazing shot.”

 

Hywela arched an eyebrow. “You’ve been staring at me this long and all you noticed is my aim? I’m disappointed.” She pouted, her eyes glinting in the way that meant she was flirting.

 

“Less likely to shoot me if I only mention your aim.” Torian’s smirk grew. Hywela’s smile changed, causing another shiver to travel along his spine. “It’s nice to see a professional in action.” He felt his eyes wander down her frame, noting the scars that covered the blue skin her shorts and tank revealed to his needy gaze. He swallowed past a dry throat. “Quite the view.”

 

His eyes traveled up her body to meet her scarlet gaze.

 

Her smile more predatory than usual, Hywela’s tongue darted out to lick her top lip. “I’d be happy to give you a better view anytime.”

 

Torian shuddered, his gaze on her lips. He visibly pulled himself back to purer thoughts. “I’ll remember you said that.”

 

Hywela’s smile changed again, becoming more sensual before she sauntered away.

 

Torian studied the sway of her hips, worrying his bottom lip as she ascended the stairs.

 

“You gotta do better than that, kid.” Gault’s voice interrupted Torian’s thoughts.

 

“Huh?” Torian turned to look at the older man.

 

“You want her. Better make your move.” Gault advised before disappearing back into the med-bay.

 

Torian slapped his cheek, forcing his brain to work. But Gault was correct. Torian had to make a move.

 

#

 

“You seeing anyone?” Torian asked quietly.

 

“No,” Hywela replied. “But I could be talked into it by the right guy.”

 

Torian nodded despite Hywela probably not seeing the gesture.

 

Silence fell between them, they were following a herd of Gundark on Dromund Kaas, damn animals had stampeded and broken one of the many lightning spires near Kaas city.

 

It wasn’t until they were walking back, proof of the herd’s decimation in their hands that Hywela asked a question of her own.

 

“What about you, you seeing anyone?” Her voice subdued, and she didn’t look at him.

 

Torian looked at her, the way her black hair was plastered to her head, strands escaping the short low ponytail to cling to her neck and face.

 

“Not yet, thinking about it though.” Torian gasped when the sun made a rare appearance, casting a ray of light, the ray hitting Hywela’s black hair, making it shine blue.

 

Hywela turned curious eyes to him, her gazing roaming over the clearing, trying to find what made Torian gasp when she felt a hand on her arm pulling her towards him, another on her face.

 

They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity before Torian lowered his head and kissed her.

 

The kiss was sweet; just a slight pressure of his lips on hers but it was the best kiss on her entire life. His too.

 

Pulling back, Torian’s mouth quirked up at the edges. “We should get moving. We can talk later.”

 

Hywela nodded mutely as he released her.


	7. Chapter 7

Torian was cleaning his rifle, occasionally watching the droid that was cleaning the massive wall decoration that was a person frozen in carbonite.

 

“What are you doing?” Hywela asked the droid.

 

The droid chirped, beeping in what sounded like dismay.

 

“No, it’s alright, but what cleaner are you using?” Hywela sniffed the carbonite slab.

 

The droid beeped again.

 

“Oh, good. Yeah, that’s the correct one.” Hywela patted the droid on the head and walked away. “Oh, hey Torian.” She blushed, noticing Torian, waving at him.

 

Torian smirked again, his own slight blush on his cheeks. “Hey, Ela.”

 

Hywela watched his hands as he continued cleaning his rifle, the memory of his hands on her arm and chin, his lips on hers.

 

“So, did the wall art come with the ship?” Torian asked.

 

“Hmm?” Hywela snatched her hand away from her lips.

 

“The carbonite guy.” Torian indicated the figure in the carbonite slab.

 

“Ah, no. I added that.” Hywela smiled cruelly, studying the slab.

 

“Who is it?” Torian couldn’t think of Hywela not turning in a bounty.

 

“An ex.” Hywela turned her sharp smile back to Torian.

 

Per usual, a shiver traveled along his spine, this one landed straight in his crotch, the referenced violence towards her ex exciting Torian for some strange reason.

 

“What’d he do to deserve being turned into modern art?” He would gladly risk being turned into wall art if Hywela would just give him a chance.

 

“He liked to hit me when I took too long to complete a bounty.” Hywela’s eyes were dead.

 

“You want me to kill him?” Torian yanked a dagger from his boot.

 

Hywela blushed again. “Thank you for the offer. Let me think about it.”

 

Torian sheathed the dagger and went back to cleaning his rifle. “No problem.”

 

Hywela turned and walked away.

 

#

 

Hywela might have a problem with Torian. He was cute, around her age, and he offered to kill her ex for her. Usually only Mel has offered to kill anybody that bothered Hywela.

 

“Hey, Ela.” Mako knocked on Hywela’s door jamb.

 

“Yeah, Mako.” Hywela pulled herself out of her thoughts to look at her friend.

 

“I like Torian. But I don’t know if he likes me. He’s very good at that Mandalorian thing.” Mako sat on the edge of Hywela’s bed.

 

Hywela frowned. “He doesn’t like you.”

 

Mako drooped and Hywela felt momentarily bad. But it was the truth. Torian was always watching Hywela not Mako.

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Mako said eventually.

 

Hywela didn’t say anything, just clapped Mako on the shoulder.


End file.
